1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light control devices. More specifically, the invention is a solid-state light control device using ferroelectric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light control is conventionally achieved with one or more geometric optical components such as lenses, mirrors, polarizers, beamsplitters, and gratings. Frequently, some type of motorized control is coupled to the optical components in order to adjust light control attributes of the optical components). Such motorized control can include conventional motor/actuators and “micro-electro-mechanical systems” (MEMS). However, motorized light control devices are sensitive to vibration and acceleration effects. Further, the time required to adjust conventional optical components may be too slow for some applications.